Another Spoonful
by Vixenfur
Summary: My second addition of my 3 fanfics celebrating Akira's birthday! This time, a fill for the kink meme requesting a frightened Haru being questioned by Akira, who feeds him curry after every answer- and bonus points for keeping Haru from getting dry.


He let out a startled yelp as soon as a firm hand covered his mouth, though it was muffled as soon as it came out.

_'Is it Yuki?_' Haru wondered for only a moment before he realized that the hand covering his mouth was too big, and the feel of the ground leaving his feet showed that the person picking him up was strong and much taller than the redhead he lived with.

A sharp pain to his side, and Haru slipped into a fuzzy state of darkness.

When he awoke, he moved to sit up, but realized he was upright in a chair, and tied to it by rope.

"Huh?" Haru blinked, his surroundings coming into focus, and he shifted, seeing a tall man enter the room. At the sight of deep brown eyes and chocolate colored skin, Haru squeaked and shivered, feeling intimidated by the man's height and gaze. He let out a small whimper of fear and confusion, shrinking into the chair. "Please don't be mad at me..."

"I only brought you here to question you, JF1," Akira addressed the alien formerly, pulling up another chair and sitting down in it, a plate of curry in his hands. He scooped up a fair amount and took a bite, making sure to examine Haru's expression and narrow shoulders. _'What a good disguise he has.'_

"Questioning?" Haru said, blinking nervously. "But I didn't do anything bad, did I...?"

"I know what you are, JF1," He stated, getting another spoonful of curry and holding it up, examining the rice clinging to the spoon and addressing Haru's longing gaze towards it. "Are you hungry?"

As soon as Akira asked, Haru's stomach made a loud rumbling noise, and the alien giggled a little. Despite the atmosphere, he still laughed, and the mere sight made Akira blush slightly.

"I guess so!" Haru joked, tilting his head from side to side before looking back at the spoon, silently wanting a bite. Akira blinked, feeling bad for not feeding him anything-

Wait. Akira stopped his thoughts, not wanting to treat Haru- JF1- like a guest, or even a pet. He was putting pity on the alien, and a rule of being a D.U.C.K agent was to avoid these feelings. Akira sighed, still feeling somewhat bad, though a solution came to mind. Maybe if he bribed Haru- er, JF1- with the curry, he would answer the questions Akira had in store.

"JF1, we'll play a little game," Akira stated, his eyes trailing up and down the alien's body before looking into his strangely-colored, lavender eyes.

"I like games," Haru commented, a small smile spreading on his pale lips, and he bounced a little in his seat, as much as he could with the ropes constricting him to the chair.

"You answer a question I ask," Akira said, taking a bite of curry and swallowing it down, "and I give you a bite of curry. Does this sound fair?"

"Yes!" Haru smiled, wanting the curry more than anything right now, and he didn't mind a few questions. Akira sighed, relieved Haru had agreed to the plan. He only had so much curry on the plate, and he had to choose his questions carefully.

"Is your planet within the solar system?" He asked, scooping up the curry and giving Haru a curious look. This would help him determine if the transportation he used was any more advanced than human technology.

"Nope!" Haru answered cheerfully, eyeing the curry eagerly. "Far away from there, haha!" Akira stared in shock- far away? How many light years? What kind of aircraft or spaceship could move them so quickly? He nearly dropped the spoon in shock before leaning over and placing it to Haru's lips. He smiled and took in the spoonful, licking off the rice and chewing happily. Akira blushed slightly, feeling like he was feeding a child before pulling back, piling up another spoonful.

"Is there a ruler on your planet?" Akira asked a completely different question, seeing that he only had about 4 spoonfuls left. Haru shook his head.

"Everyone is equal and happy!" He exclaimed. "There are schools for different kinds of fish but... that's it!" Akira nodded, leaning over to give Haru another spoonful, watching as he sucked it in much faster than the first bite. He held back laughter as he got the next spoonful- there were 3 left now. That question gave hints on their society and a little culture.

"How did you learn Japanese, then?" Akira's mind wandered to the topic, wondering how him and JF2 could so easily understand the language.

"_Adaption_!" Haru exclaimed dramatically. "Observation! Listening!" He smiled. "It's easy!" With that, Akira gave him another spoonful, seeing some of the sauce drip onto Haru's lip, slipping down slowly... he flushed red and quickly wiped it up, trying not to think dirty with that ever again. _2 questions left,_ he recalled as he gathered up the next spoonful.

"Does your planet have land?" He asked, wanting to know if there were possibly other species coexisting along with Haru's. Though, Haru shook his head, a pout on his lips, and Akira was surprised.

"It's all water!" He almost held out his arms, but realized that they were restricted. With slight disappointment, he continued. "Completely, all around! We can change shape if we have to, though." Shapeshifting- a skill Akira was aware of but he didn't know that they could change into various species besides humans. It was highly possible, considering that they must have visited other planets before. Akira fed him the spoonful before gathering the last one, leaving the last question to be a simple, curious one but it would help with their research.

"Haru, has any of your kind ever died or passed away?" Akira's fingers clenched around the handle of the spoon. Haru blinked, as if he was confused before he sensed the seriousness in Akira's eyes and the doubt filling the air between them. With that, Haru nodded a little.

"We can live a looooong time!" Haru exaggerated, but Akira figured that could be hundreds or even thousands of years. "But eventually you disappear." Akira nodded, hanging on to that precious and vague information before giving Haru the last spoonful, watching him eat it up and smile. Though, he noticed a stray piece of rice, and he leaned over, brushing it off with his own lips before pulling away, heart thumping and cheeks reddening before he gently jabbed Haru in a pressure spot, causing him to go briefly unconscious.

He untied Haru, lifting his legs gently from the tub of water they were placed in- he felt embarrassed for making sure Haru had a water source- and carried him, bridal style to his van and arriving to the beach, carefully setting Haru down and allowing him to be in reach of the waves. Akira walked away, knowing Haru would awaken within moments. He got into his van, watching as Haru sat up, looking at his wrists before standing and skipping off, in the direction of Yuki's house.

Though, Akira couldn't really comprehend or understand why he had briefly kissed Haru. Was there a reason? All he knew was that he'd never forget that surprised, and almost happy, look that Haru had given him before going unconscious.

An emotion that even Akira didn't know could exist with aliens- affection.


End file.
